


回芒果亲，关于Two Moons

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	回芒果亲，关于Two Moons

因为那边回复ms有长短限制，所以就贴这里了。感谢芒果辛苦回帖～

“四年”......触目惊心的数字～～两个人相识总共才五年而已（想到某人的话“一切将在不久后变成追忆”）心痛～～  
其实确切讲这大概是四年多的时候，也就是说，离往事成追忆的时刻不远啦～

看了n集类似科幻＋商业的东西，总算看到一点点温情的内容～非常心浴室外那一段，很有小夫妻的感觉啊～～～～～（Riki喜欢100％cotton浴衣大概是某人在借威胁之名奔到他公寓去做坏事那一段发现的吧^_^～～～～）不到170的Riki穿Mink大人的浴衣.....如果清醒的话，估计自尊会受打击～  
大爆……不要说得如此直白嘛～人家Riki刚刚20岁的样子，应该……应该还可以再长吧……“商业”啊，是说有商业味道还是内容关于商业？

以下是囤积了一段时间的所谓批评：  
1\. 既然是《Two Moons》....好歹多写点Mink大人单方面的情节嘛～（遥远地想起Mink大人已经很久没有特写片断了～偶的记忆还停留在Riki生日那天失控，某人奔去求Raoul帮他部分洗脑那一段.....）

哈哈，还有那件拉下脸皮去求Raoul的戏啊，自己都忘记了^_^那个，Two Moons虽然我也想过意味着文中的二人，但其实我的本意是指人性中不断挣扎的一明一暗的两面。  
其实真的不是我不愿意写Iason，咱是I命，写他咱是最乐此不疲，可是从一年之后他决定要抓Riki回到他的身边，我觉得他已经是比较清楚自己要什么想什么了。他当然也还会有自己的痛苦和迷惑，但是相对于之前的三年，我一时不知道要如何去正面下笔。所以下部的视角基本上是从Riki出发的，以Riki为主线。虽然并不是我一开始就想好要这么写，但是写着写着，似乎就这么偏心下去了。不过将来我想修改的时候会适当考虑多补充一些Iason的“戏分”。后面写到Riki被某人拐走，Iason大人应该就会华丽丽抓狂登场了吧……（？）

2\. 相对于上面，Riki单方面的剖白似乎过多了，他的挣扎和矛盾经过无数次剖白之后.......有点“公开的秘密就不再是秘密”的感觉，以Riki在三年间养成的内敛性格，他不大会轻易向人解释自己～（Iason命招魂ing～～～多写点Mink大人的剖白吧～～～）

嗯，Iason的剖白，汗……虽然Iason大人很不容易，左想右想还要左躲右躲R大人的抨击挖苦最后终于在分别的一年之后下了决心收宠物回笼，甚至连爱人家这样害羞的话也说出口了，但是我还是不愿意让Iason给人留下“情痴”的印象（虽然不能说他不是- -）。说白了就是我害怕太多Iason的剖白会让人觉得他很优柔像个每天不务正业的公子哥（爆）。在Riki揭开他内心里人性和爱情的一角的同时，他还是要撑起精英之王的名号和责任，90％以上的时间他还是他冷面冷心的Iason Mink。对于Jupiter，对于Raoul，对于Katze，还有整个Tanagura，他还是那个不可撼摇的冰之帝王。“工作上从没有过失算的时候”（大意）正是他成为今日Jupiter宠儿的前提。这些东西在OVA里被很大程度地略过了，在同人里，我想要补回他那种高高在上不可正视的感觉。那种感觉是极度遥远却又明确的。像是虔诚的信徒不曾亲见神的模样却笃信无疑。我想这里面的确是有我的私心，因为不是每个人心中的Iason都是这样的；而且这种私心让我落笔时变得犹豫不决，所以就选择了以很旁观的角度去描写，或者说去叙述。（《间》复刻版的Drama听说是和原著很相近的，从那个就可以感受到一股OVA里没有的和暖春风般的气氛……-_-比如Iason出现了不止一次的“咯咯咯咯”的闷笑声，还有和Raoul那五月暖阳一般轻松的谈笑……啊，如果一切都停留在那里多好啊……果然还是只有Raoul大人可以带给Iason大人幸福了，泪眼）

Riki单方面的剖白我也觉得有些地方有点累赘，修稿的时候我会适当删减的～“向别人解释自己”，你是说跟Katze说的话？

3\. 从原著看，Riki的性格其实并非如此善恶分明，倒像会常常明哲保身，也并非每一次都这么极端的反抗Iason，这里的Riki太单纯善良刚烈了，呜呜～虽然那才是我喜欢的Riki～（被Mink大人pia成猪头）

原著啊，哈哈……我到现在只看过网上那个翻译，绝对没有对译者进行冒犯的意思，但是那个翻译版本我看完了是完全没有看懂也完全没有印象了。所以我脑子中的《间》只停留在OVA那个版本上。  
其实写Riki和Iason在Midas撞见劫匪他要冲过去的时候，一开始的设定是个抢钱的，后来因为想起Riki曾经也是行中人，所以就放弃了，而改成了抢劫杀人犯。我不想说Riki是个多么纯良的小孩，毕竟初遇Iason时才十几岁的小孩就已经什么都敢“做”了（- -），但是我总觉得他骨子里有种“纯”的东西。Iason爱上他应该不仅仅是因为他见天儿跟他顶牛，（那样的话我只能说Iason大人其实肉皮下是个受虐狂了），更重要的是Riki的内心里有一种粗糙简陋的却有着人情味道的是非观。它形成于他从小在贫民窟的生活经历。他虽然是个小混混，陋习难改，但是他还是有他自己坚持的判断，而不是一味为了摆脱生活现状而出卖一切。他珍视自由，还有生命。所以他看到杀人犯的第一个反应会是那样，也许他真的追过去，又会觉得不妥而折回头……

之所以会提这种是非观，是因为我觉得这是他跟Iason截然不同的地方之一。对于Iason来说，他做事是要看结果的，对他来说只有“对错”和“需要不需要”的区别，手段是A还是B的区别。也许以他智商和手腕，他所做的事情的结果都是正确必要的，待人接物都是完美周全的，但是他的出发点里并没有顾全别人的考虑。即使顾全谁人了，那也只是为了达到目地的手段。所以舍己救人这样的事他本来是永远都不会做的，因为根据他的权衡，失去他的价值没有人能抵回，在没有人类感情这层因素下，他是绝对不会做这样得不偿失的事情。相对的，Riki有他重视的东西，不是因为它值多少钱，多有战略意义，而仅仅是因为“为人”的那种情感，比如友情、爱情、恩情和愧疚等等。其实我记得在看原著的还是OVA的时候也想过Riki怎么能事后就把Mimea忘得一干二净了，他毕竟多多少少动了点情而且算是“陷害”了别人吧。

挠头，我为什么要说这些啊……哦，对了，我只是想说原作里Riki可能的确像芒果说的比较多懂得明哲保身，但是那并不是我心目中值得我喜欢的Riki。嗯，这个要怎么说，我当然希望同人文可以尽可能与原作贴近，但是实在又很难做到不加一丝私念地仅仅是“续写”原著。（而且我这种基本上没读过原著的人也没有资格谈“续写”这件事，汗。）

话说回来，如果Riki给人一种“太单纯善良刚烈”的感觉，那么这个是没有借口的。虽然我不想让Riki成为一个世故圆滑的人，但是“太单纯善良刚烈”这种印象也绝不我想要给人留下的。如果有什么好的修改建议，芒果还要不吝赐教～

4\. 那个........那个.......在《间》的同人里看到京腔.........有点怪怪的感觉，汗.......中性点如何？

大爆，我自己都没有发现……这个要坚决杜绝，反省ing

今天在某地看了个间的同人漫画，非常少女风，Iason居然穿女装，大惊吓～～还是这一边man man的Iason好^_^～无良催文ing～召唤Sieben.....

呵呵，那个ms我也看了。我们Iason大人果然是美人……（恶寒）


End file.
